warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Grineer Forest
Grineer Forest (hay còn có tên Earth Forests) là vùng Tileset thứ 9 được ra mắt, sau Corpus Gas City. Được tìm thấy ở Earth, với đã số hệ thực vật do biến đổi gien được cái cấu trúc nhờ chủng Orokin. Sau đó trong quãng thời gian thuộc địa hóa nhiều hành tinh, Chủng Grineer đã nhiều lần bị cản trở bởi thảm thực vật dày đặc nên đã tiến hành xây dựng nhiều cấu trúc ngoại cỡ nằm rải rác khắp nơi và có thể tìm thấy thông qua quá trình khám phá. Tương tự như Phobos, quân đội của Grineer ở đây được biết tới cái tên Frontier - đội tiên phong, sử dụng Karak và quần áo rằn ri. Ngoài ra hệ thống động vật hoang dã cũng xuất hiện với 1 loại chó hoang Kubrow, thứ chó dại-chó điên sẽ tấn công mọi thứ lại gần chúng. Vào bản trong event The Cicero Crisis, Councilor Vay Hek đã tiến hành phá hủy hệ sinh thái Trái Đất sử dụng Cicero Toxin. Bạn có thể gặp máy phụn độc này ở map Earth và đặc biệt trong Trial Law of Retribution. Antitoxins Trong quá trình làm nhiệm vụ Sabotage ở tileset (Mariana),bạn có thể mang 1 trong 6 phụ kiện antitoxins trong quá trình hoàn thành để có thêm thưởng. Mỗi antitoxin khác nhau và số lượng mang theo (tối đa là 4) đều tăng khả năng rớt đồ hiếm. Mỗi người chơi đều có thể mang 1 antitoxin theo họ, nhưng không được cùng lúc mang nhiều hơn 1 loạị. Những thứ có thể drop bao gồm Detonite Ampule, Credit Cache, Fusion Core, và Forma Blueprints. Điều kiện bất lợi Chất độc hủy diệt Vùng nguy hiểm này thường được tìm thấy ở nhiệm vụ phòng thủ, chúng xuất hiện dưới dạng những ống khói. Khi leo lên có thể gây tổn thương cho frame của bạn. Ngoài ra khi Zephyr sử dụng Tail Wind và bay lên trời quá cao cũng bị tổn thương. Kubrows hoang dại Lũ chó dại xuất hiện với danh nghĩa wild faction,và chúng tần công cả Grineer lần Tenno. Tuy không nguy hiểm lắm nhưng khi chó dại cắn chân ta vẫn thấy ngứa ngáy đúng không? ^^. Ngoài lề *Vùng tileset đầu tiên có chuỗi xoay vòng ban ngày - ban đêm. *Tương tự tiếng thực tế, vùng tileset này sẽ xoay vòng 4 tiếng một – trước đó là 6 tiếng ở bản update 12 **Giờ ban ngày được tính theo 12:00 PM Eastern Standard Time. *Tiếng côn trùng và tiếng thú vật cũng nghe thấy ở đây khi đêm xuống. *Ẩn nấp hiệu quả hơn nhưng khi đó , chuông báo động cũng to hơn và gây chú ý nhiều hơn. Bugs *Khi host out, tileset đột ngột chuyển sang ban đêm *Ở một vài địa điểm, frame rate không ổn định và rớt thậm tệ gây lag và host bị mất kết nối/ Media EarthTileDay1.png 2013-12-19 00053.jpg 2013-12-19 00035.jpg 2013-12-19 00036.jpg 2013-12-19 00038.jpg 2013-12-19 00039.jpg 2013-12-19 00041.jpg 2013-12-19 00043.jpg 2013-12-19 00045.jpg 2013-12-19 00046.jpg 2013-12-19 00059.jpg 2013-12-19 00058.jpg 2013-12-19 00056.jpg 2013-12-19 00055.jpg 2013-12-19 00054.jpg 2013-12-19 00047.jpg 2013-12-19 00048.jpg 2013-12-19 00050.jpg 2013-12-19 00051.jpg 2013-12-19 00052.jpg EarthForest1.jpg|Floating storage boxes. The "orokitty" is no longer on one of the boxes like it once was. EarthForest2.jpg EarthForest4.jpg|A rare Kubrow Egg found on the Grineer Forest tileset on Earth. EarthForest5.jpg Warframe0075.jpg|EarthForest6 EarthForest7.jpg|A bit of a glitch, walking around in the air. Nice way to get a picture. EarthForest8.jpg EarthForest9.jpg Warframe0071.jpg EarthForest10.jpg EarthForest11.jpg Warframe0068.jpg EarthForest12.jpg EarthForest13.jpg|Two Kubrow Dens. Approach with caution! EarthForest14.jpg|Ziplines are fun. Warframe0064.jpg EarthForest15.jpg EarthForest16.jpg EarthTileNight1.png 2013-12-19 00002.jpg 2013-12-19 00004.jpg 2013-12-19 00005.jpg 2013-12-19 00007.jpg 2013-12-19 00014.jpg 2013-12-19 00015.jpg 2013-12-19 00017.jpg 2013-12-19 00018.jpg 2013-12-19 00019.jpg 2013-12-19 00020.jpg 2013-12-19 00021.jpg 2013-12-19 00022.jpg 2013-12-19 00024.jpg 2013-12-19 00025.jpg 2013-12-19 00034.jpg 2013-12-19 00026.jpg 2013-12-19 00028.jpg 2013-12-19 00029.jpg 2013-12-19 00033.jpg 2013-12-19 00031.jpg 2013-12-19 00030.jpg Category:Tile Sets Category:Grineer Category:Update 11